An engine, and an exhaust manifold or a turbocharger which is attached to the engine, etc. are vibration bodies that vibrate under influence of an engine or vibrate by themselves.
Various parts are mounted on such a vibrating body. As examples of a mounting part, for example, a shielding body called an exhaust manifold cover, a heat insulator or the like can be given.
In general, a shielding body is provided with two metal plates being arranged opposingly, and is configured such that physical energy emitted from the vibrating body such as heat and sound is shielded from being transmitted to other parts around the engine or to the outside a vehicle.
Such shielding body may be broken or may generate abnormal sounds when directly or indirectly affected by vibration from a vibrating body.
In order to avoid such adverse effects exerted by vibration, disclosed is a connector having an anti-vibration structure provided in a connecting segment that connects a vibrating body and a shielding body.
For example, in a connector disclosed in Patent Document 1, a grommet having a weight-adjusted weight member (mass damper) is interposed between a vibrating body and a shielding body, whereby vibration of a shielding body is suppressed.